Amor mas alla del Tiempo
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Pipsqueak y Dinky Doo son los mejores amigos desde hace años. Un sofa guarda un secreto que solo ellos conocen y que los llevara a unirse cada dia mas. Un dia Pip debe mudarse a Manehattan debido al trabajo de su padre, es entonces que Dinky se da cuenta que siente por el corcel algo mas que solo amistad, lamentablemente lo hace muy tarde.


Amor mas alla del Tiempo:

-Siguiente. Artículo número 12564-8. Vasija antigua en color blanco perla. Se inicia la subasta en 50 bits-

-¡55!-

-¡60!-

-Por aquí tengo sesenta, ¿alguien da más?-

-¡100!-

-¡Cien bits! Tengo una oferta de cien bits...bien, cien bits a la una, cien a las dos... ¡a las tres!- el encargado golpeó el escritorio con un martillo de madera- -¡Vendido a la poni de rojo en 100 bits. Siguiente. Artículo número doce mil quinien...-

El poni terrestre de piel azul y crin castaña dejó de prestar atención a la subasta. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. No tenía un centavo y no tenía interés en comprar alguno de los artículos que estaban siendo ofrecidos en la subasta. Estaba ahí por casualidad. Una hora antes estaba dando una vuelta en la calle y vio el anuncio de -¡Gran Subasta de Antigüedades AQUÍ!- y por alguna razón entró. Ya llevaba una hora adentro...quería irse pero algo se lo impedía. El esperaba algo. ¿Qué cosa? Él no lo sabía.

Mientras escuchaba la voz monótona del subastador a lo lejos, el poni reflexionó acerca de su vida. Últimamente se sentía muy vacío. No es que su vida fuera mediocre, pero sentía que algo faltaba. El poni se pasó la pesuña por el cabello y suspiró.

-Artículo número 12566-3. Un sofá de dos plazas de color azul. Incluye cojines. Se inicia la subasta con 10 bits-

Le sorprendió que iniciaran la subasta de un mueble con un precio tan bajo. Pero al examinar al objeto comprendió la razón: Era un sillón viejísimo y bastante maltratado. Se supone que era azul, pero los tapices más bien parecían grises. Los brazos estaban raspados y le faltaba un cojín. El chico dudaba que alguien comprara esa porquería.

-¡Ofrezco 150 bits!- dijo una voz suave y femenina. Al poni le sorprendió que alguien quisiera comprar el sillón. Hasta el encargado de la subasta se sorprendió.

-Bueno...aquí me ofrecen 150 bits. A la una, a las dos y a las tres. Vendido a la unicornio de verde. Siguiente.-

Buscó a la compradora y la encontró sentada precisamente a su lado. Era una joven poni unicornio de color blanco con algunos lunares de color marrón, con el cabello rubio. Sus ojos eran cafés y brillantes. Y su cutie mark era un mapa con una brújula sobre este. Se veía bastante contenta por su compra, a pesar de haber invertido 150 bits en un sillón digno de tirarse a la basura. El era un poni muy curioso por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar...

-Disculpe...- la unicornio miró al poni y le sonrió. Este tragó saliva pero continuó- -No me lo tome a mal, pero ese sillón es chatarra. ¿Por qué lo compró? ¿Y a ese precio?-

La unicornio sonrió aún más al escuchar la pregunta. -Es que ese sillón no es ninguna chatarra y su valor es incalculable. Al menos para mí-

-¿Por qué?- la curiosidad del poni no tenía límite.

-Pues si te interesa saber...ese sillón tiene una historia, con un inicio y un final...-

Y así la unicornio comenzo a relatar...

-o-

Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró. Sin voltear atrás se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en medio del cuarto. Dirigió su mirada al vidrio de la mesita de café que tenía enfrente y se encontró con su reflejo. Una poni unicornio de color gris y crin rubia de unos 14 años de edad le devolvió la mirada. Pero esa poni estaba triste, ya que acababa de pasar por una despedida muy difícil, una que implicaba un final.

Y justamente el problema de Dinky era que siempre había tenido problemas para terminar las cosas. Si se ponía a arreglar su cuarto siempre dejaba un cajón desordenado. Si lavaba la ropa olvidaba alguna prenda. Al hacer la tarea no podía resolver el último problema, por lo que tenía que pedir ayuda a alguna de sus amigas la mañana siguiente. Su madre le decía que solo era un poco distraída, algo que según su madre lo saco de ella. Pero ella misma simplemente no podía aceptar que algo terminara.

Con las despedidas era lo mismo. En el vocabulario de Dinky no figuraba la palabra "Adiós". Era muy fuerte y definitiva. En lugar de esa palabra, ella siempre decía "Hasta luego", especialmente este mismo día cuando él se fue.

Dinky suspiró al recordar la escena que había ocurrido tan solo 3 horas antes...

_-Bueno Dinky... me tengo que ir. Prometo escribirte diario y...- el poni terrestre de piel blanca y lunares cafés dirigió la mirada al suelo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Él también tenía problemas al despedirse de los demás. Sus padres ya habían subido al tren solo faltaba el. Por más que quería evitarlo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No quería irse pero su padre había obtenido una gran oportunidad de trabajo. No quería estar en un lugar muy lejano ya se había mudado una vez cuando era pequeño ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo. Pero sobretodo no quería despedirse de ella, su mejor amiga._

_-Pasajeros del tren con destino a la ciudad de Manehattan, esta es la última llamada para abordar – dijo el maquinista. El se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos y a ella._

_-Adiós- fue lo último que dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. _

_Y mientras lo veía marcharse, Dinky sólo dijo tres palabras._

_-¡Hasta luego Pipsqueak!-_

Mientras recordaba esa escena, Dinky pasó su casco por el brazo del sillón, por su tela suave y de color azul, aunque comenzaba a verse un poco gris por el paso de los años. Ese sillón era un regalo que habían recibido los padres de ella cuando se casaron de la gran amiga de su madre una poni terrestre de nombre Golden Harvest o como sus amigos le decían Carrot Top. Este sillón había estado presente durante toda la vida de Dinky: Desde que su madre la amamantaba sentada en ese sillón, cuando aprendió a caminar sujetándose de los brazos del mismo, los pleitos a cojinazos con su hermana Amethyst Star, cuando todos juntos se reunían en las noches para contar historias, cuando ella pasaba en la tarde y escuchaba a su mama tumbada en ese sillón después de un agotador día de trabajo. Pero además de todos esos recuerdos, Dinky apreciaba a ese sillón por que ocultaba un secretito…

-o-

Los ponis que los conocían decían que nunca habían visto a dos amigos más unidos que ellos dos, a pesar de ser de sexos opuestos. Había una química especial entre ellos, una forma de comunicación que no necesitaba palabras. ¿Cómo se había formado ese vínculo? Muchos decían que fue casualidad o destino, la verdad es difícil de describir.

Dinky conoció a Pipsqueak, o Pip como le decían de cariño sus padres y amigos, desde el primer día que llego a Ponyville. Su familia se había mudado de la ciudad de Trottingham buscando descansar del bullicio de la ciudad, encontrando el Ponyville lo que buscaban.

En su primer día en el pueblo, Pip se sentía nervioso de estar en un lugar nuevo, no conocía a nadie y había dejado a sus amigos en su antigua ciudad. Su madre deseaba tanto que encontrara pronto amigos para poder jugar. Intentando aminorar la ansiedad del su hijo le dio algunos bits y lo envió a comprar dulces. Fue entonces que mientras trotaba por el pueblo que se cruzo con la potrilla.

El caminaba con la mirada al piso y ella lo hacía alegremente pero distraída, chocando de frente enviando a ambos al piso. Los bits volaron de la pesuña de Pip cayendo al piso.

- Perdóname- exclamo la potrilla frotando su cabeza con su pesuña derecha- No vi por donde iba-

Pip no respondió de inmediato, le costaba mucho poder hablar, pero no sería nada educado no responderle, así que se trago todo su nerviosismo y finalmente hablo.

- Fue mi culpa- dijo mientras recogía sus bits

- No fue mía, no miraba por donde iba. Me pasa a menudo soy muy distraída. Mi mama dice lo saque de ella- se excuso, ayudándolo a recoger sus bits. Pip quiso agradecerle pero las palabras se perdieron en su boca- Oye- Dinky lo miro fijamente- No te había visto antes. ¿Eres nuevo en Ponyville?-

El solo asintió, aun se sentía nervioso de hablar con desconocidos.

- ¡Bien déjame darte la bienvenida a Ponyville!- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole- Mi nombre es Dinky ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

- Soy… mi nombre… es Pipsqueak- dijo algo nervioso el potro

- Es un gusto conocerte Pip- dijo alegremente la unicornio- ¿Adonde ibas antes de que chocáramos?-

- Pues… quería algunos dulces- respondió con un poco mas de confianza ya que esta poni parecía ser muy amistosa. Pip esperaba que todos en el pueblo fueran así- pero no sé donde venden.

- Entonces te agradara mucho Sugar Cube Corner, ven- tomándolo de su pata y jalándolo en dirección a la pastelería.

Dinky le presento a los señores Cake y a Pinkie Pie quien no tardo en traerle al potrillo un pastel de bienvenida. Al principio el pequeño poni terrestre se asusto con la personalidad de la poni rosada pero gracias a que Dinky estaba ahí con el poco a poco le tomo confianza y se pudo divertir.

Después de la fiesta, los dos potrillos salieron de la pastelería rumbo a sus hogares, aun era temprano por lo que Dinky le dio un pequeño recorrido por Ponyville. A pesar de que solo se conocieron por algunas horas, ambos formaron un vínculo que nadie había visto antes entre dos amigos.

- Eres mi mejor amigo Pip- exclamo Dinky abrazando al potrillo

- No tu eres mi mejor amiga Dinky- exclamo Pip devolviendo el abrazo

Cuando no jugaban, platicaban acerca de todo. Así, poco a poco Dinky fue conociendo a Pipsqueak y vio que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Con el tiempo los dos pequeños se volvieron más unidos, casi inseparables. Asistían a clase juntos, jugaban juntos y con otros amigos pero entre ellos había algo especial. A veces Pip o Dinky se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro, sus padres aceptaban abiertamente su amistad y la fomentaban permitiéndoles visitarse todos los días o cada vez que podían.

Uno de esos días, los potrillos se quedaron solos en casa de Dinky, y al cuidado de su hermana mayor Amethyst Star, estaban muy aburridos y no sabían qué hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Pues...podemos jugar a las cartas-

-Me aburren...-

-O podemos jugar a los piratas-

-¿Y por qué no a la casita?-

-¡No gracias!- se apresuró a decir Pip. La última vez que habían jugado a la casita el tuvo que ser el bebé de Dinky y tragar una horrible papilla que preparó su amiga. Y no hablemos de los pañales que tuvo que usar.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Dinky suspirando. Pipsqueak volteó a ver al librero y encontró un libro grueso y rojo.

-¡Mi mamá tiene ese libro! Me lo lee cada noche-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Te voy a enseñar mi cuento favorito!- Pipsqueak se acercó al librero y tuvo que dar varios saltos para alcanzar el libro. Con cuidado lo llevó a su amiga y lo abrió en la página indicada.

-¿Cómo se llama el cuento?-

-Se llama Pulgarcito- Dinky se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De ese nombre, está muy gracioso-

-Tal vez, pero Pulgarcito era muy valiente. Tenía 6 hermanos mayores y fuertes que no lo dejaban hacer muchas cosas porque él era el más chiquito del mundo. Hasta que un día un ogro muy malo se robó a los potrillos y se los iba a comer. Pero Pulgarcito, gracias a que era chiquito los salvó-

- Se oye bien, ¿Por qué no me lo lees?- lo interrumpió Dinky

-No sé...mi mamá es la que me lee los cuentos en la noche...yo nunca...-

-Haz como tu mamá. ¡Vamos!-

-Está bien- Pipsqueak se acercó el libro al rostro, se aclaró la garganta y empezó- -Ha...Había una vez...un potrillo muy chiquito que se llamaba...-

Conforme el potrillo contaba el cuento, Dinky se acurrucó en el sillón junto a su mejor amigo.

-o-

Un día Pipsqueak encontró a Dinky muy triste en una de sus visitas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que... tengo miedo-

-¿De qué? Si es un monstruo yo te defenderé- dijo muy serio. La potrilla se rió de la postura de su amigo. Realmente se tomaba muy en serio sus promesas.

- Mi papa se fue a un largo viaje y tengo miedo de que nunca más regrese o de que me olvide de él y de cómo es-

-Pues...podemos hacer como los artistas- sugirió el.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mi mamá dice que algunos pintores dibujan las cosas que no quieren olvidar. Las pintan en la pared para que duren muchos años y así todo el mundo las vea. Dice que se llaman murales-

-Entonces...-

-¡Podríamos hacer un mural de tu papa, mejor de todos nuestros amigos!-

-¿Aquí?-

-¡Claro!-

-¡Estás loco! Mi mama se enojaría mucho si rayamos la pared-

-Pero entonces... ¡ya sé! ¿Tienes una linterna?-

-Sí. Voy por ella-

Dinky trajo la linterna y unos crayones.

-Listo. ¿Cuál es tu idea?-

-Mira- Pipsqueak se metió debajo del sillón. Gracias a su corta estatura cupo muy bien. Dinky lo siguió. Cuando los dos estaban debajo del sillón, acostados boca arriba, Pipsqueak encendió la linterna.

-¿Qué te parece?- Pip le mostró la tabla que sostenía los resortes del sillón. Estaba forrada por una tela blanca, lo cual le daba la apariencia de un lienzo -Podemos hacer nuestro mural aquí-

-¡Adelante!- asintió Dinky tomando uno de los crayones

Los dos potrillos pasaron varios días dibujando en esa tabla a escondidas, ya que era su proyecto secreto.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Pipsqueak mientras se salía del sillón -Es una obra maestra. Te apuesto a que algún día alguien va a pagar mucho dinero por nuestro mural-

-Ojalá...pero lo que más me importa es que ahora tenemos un recuerdo de todos nuestros amigos y familia, así nunca los voy a olvidar- dijo la pequeña unicornio guardando sus crayones de vuelta en su caja.

-Sí, cuando creas que se te olvidara como es tu papa solo te agachas para verlo ¡y listo!-

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió pintar debajo del sillón?-

-Es que… Cuando aprendí a escribir, me gustaba pintar por todos lados y un día rayé la pared. Cuando mi mamá lo vio, me escondí debajo del sofá para que no me regañara. Me quedé ahí mucho rato y descubrí la tabla. Cuando me aburrí me puse a escribir en ella-

-¿Te castigaron?-

-Sí, cuando me dio hambre y me salí. Suerte que mamá no se dio cuenta de lo del sillón-

-Espero que mi mama o mi hermana no se den cuenta- dijo Dinky algo nerviosa

-Ellos no caben debajo del sillón. Nunca lo verán-

- Gracias, Pip- dijo ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- Eres mi mejor amigo-

- Y tu mi mejor amiga-

-o-

Pasaron los años y los dos amigos se mantenían tan unidos como siempre. Ambos ya tenían la edad de 14 años, ahora Pip ya no era tan pequeño, hacia unos años logro dar el estirón llegando a ser un poco más alto que su mejor amiga y que la mayoría de los potros de su edad, ya había conseguido su cutie mark una brújula, Dinky por su parte también había crecido quizás no mucho pero se notaba lo hermosa que sería al ser mayor, ahora llevaba su cabello recogido con un moño rosa, también tenía ya su cutie mark cinco estrellas de color dorado. A pesar de que algunas veces sus horarios no coincidían siempre encontraban la manera o el lugar para reunirse o pasar el rato juntos.

Una tarde, Dinky estaba en su casa pensando en el pasado, principalmente en la ausencia de su padre que se había ido hace años y no sabía nada de él, por más que le preguntaba a su madre cuando volvería, ella no le sabia responder o simplemente cambiaba de tema. Pip le cayó de sorpresa pues se encontraba sola. Dinky lo hizo pasar y lo condujo a la sala. De pronto el poni terrestre sonrió e hizo una simple pregunta.

-¿Sigue ahí?- Dinky captó inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

-Sí- respondió ella. Pipsqueak se agachó. Desafortunadamente ya no cabía debajo del sillón pero alcanzó a meter una pesuña. Cuando la sacó, la punta de su casco estaba manchada de crayón

-Parece que entonces no lo olvidarás- Se sonrieron mutuamente y finalmente rompieron el hielo.

-o-

Pasaron varios años, durante los cuales se enfrentaron a esa guerra por la identidad que implica la adolescencia. No les fue tan difícil ya que eran un dúo muy unido. Si algún poni molestaba a Dinky por ejemplo, Pip salía en su defensa. Durante esta difícil etapa, Pip se enamoró de Sweetie Belle. Pero el potro terrestre no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a una poni por lo que pidió consejo a su mejor amiga. Pero ella tampoco sabía nada de romance, por lo que recurrieron a su hermana y ponis de más confianza. Una tarde en el parque tuvieron una conversación:

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Pip

-¡Me debes una Pip! Me pase media tarde convenciendo a mi hermana que los consejos no eran para mí y aún así lleva todo el día viéndome con esa sonrisa rara que me da cuando me quiere molestar-

-Sí, sí, pero ¿qué te dijo?-

-Pues que debes ser tú mismo, ser amable, decirle cosas bonitas, estar presentable, invitarla a salir y ser sobre todo un caballero-

-Muy bien- asimiló el conocimiento adquirido.

-¿Y tú Pip? ¿A quién le preguntaste?-

- Bueno… yo le pregunte… a Luna…- dijo él con muchos nervios

- ¿La princesa? ¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Sólo me dio un consejo- dijo Pip - Me dijo: Si la quieres, ¡ve por ella! Cuando sientas que el momento es apropiado ve por todo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-

-Raro...- murmuró Dinky- pero te deseo suerte Pip-

-Gracias Dinky- dijo el dándole un abrazo a su mejor amiga

-De nada Pip- le contesto ella, pero en el fondo, sin saber por qué, el que Pip se haya enamorado de Sweetie Belle le dolía.

Desafortunadamente para el potro, la unicornio de quien se enamoro no sentía lo mismo por él y termino por romperle el corazón, pero Dinky siempre estuvo ahí con él para apoyarlo y consolarlo…

-o-

Dinky seguía recordando cada momento que paso junto a su mejor amigo cuando escuchó un portazo. Sabía quién era y a qué venía pero no deseaba hablar de ello. Escuchó unos pasos y pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó su hermana Amethyst Star

-Por favor Star, no empieces...-

-No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me expliques que fue eso que ocurrió en la estación del tren-

Dinky guardó silencio...mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido media hora antes...

_-¡Hasta Luego Pipsqueak!- gritó Dinky a punto de llorar. Su amigo se alejaba cada vez más y ella se sentía vacía. Algo estaba mal. Una sensación de frío le estaba invadiendo el pecho. Las cosas no podían ser así, ella necesitaba averiguar algo. Fue entonces cuando recordó el consejo que la princesa Luna le había dicho a Pip._

_-Si lo quieres, ¡ve por él! Cuando sientas que el momento es apropiado ve por todo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-_

_Era ahora o nunca. Dinky corrió tras el chico que estaba a punto de entrar al vagón. _

_-¡PIPSQUEAK!- gritó. Su amigo se giró un poco confundido y le dijo_

_-¿Qué ocurre Dinky?-_

_La unicornio entonces lo tomó de los hombros, lo acercó a ella...y lo besó. Fue un beso muy ligero e inocente que apenas y duró unos cuantos segundos. Pero se sintió muy bien. _

_Un quejido ahogado combinado con un suspiro y un hipo la bajó de su nube. Era él, totalmente rojo y visiblemente confundido._

_-Joven, tiene que subir ahora- dijo el acomodador. Pipsqueak no podía articular ni media palabra. Dinky le sonrió tristemente._

_- ¡Hasta Luego!- murmuró y se echó a correr. Ya no lo vio más. Pasó de largo a sus sorprendidos amigos y familiares, salió a toda velocidad de la estación, No se detuvo hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el sillón de su casa._

-¿Me escuchas Dinky?- preguntó Amethyst Star sacando a su hermanita de sus recuerdos

-Hermana...-

-Te enamoraste, ¿no es así?- Dinky se puso toda roja

-No lo se...pero creo que sí-

-Lo sabía, bueno, todos lo sabíamos. Es una lástima que ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta a tiempo-

-¡Lo perdí Star!- sollozó Dinky. Su hermana la abrazó -Y lo que es peor, debe pensar que soy una loca-

-No creo que piense eso... lo que es un hecho es que Pip va a tener mucho en qué pensar en el viaje en tren-

Los primeros meses fueron un poco difíciles para Dinky, ya que sin Pip se sentía un poco desorientada sin su mejor amigo, a pesar de que tenía otros amigos no era lo mismo si el aquí. Pasó el tiempo...los dos ponis se mantuvieron en contacto por cartas pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más esporádicos los mensajes hasta que desaparecieron. En el tiempo que se escribieron nunca mencionaron lo de la estación. Dinky lo prefería así y agradecía que Pipsqueak compartiera su opinión.

Pasaron los años y la vida de Dinky comenzó a cambiar. En primer lugar Amethyst Star se mudo, se había casado con un guapo ya alegre unicornio. La madre de Dinky se deprimió por la partida de su hija por lo que decidió renovar su casa. Una tarde Dinky se sorprendió mucho al ver que su querido sillón había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Dinky

-¿Te refieres al sillón? Lo vendí al local de los muebles usados. Era ya una porquería- Dinky se sintió muy triste. Fue al local y en la vitrina encontró a su sillón, quién parecía mirarla tristemente a través del cristal. Fue entonces cuando notó que uno de los cojines no estaba. Volvió a su casa y encontró a ese cojín debajo de uno de los sillones más nuevos que Derpy aún no vendía. Dinky no lo llevó al local, sino que se lo quedó.

Transcurrieron otro par de años y en ese tiempo la chica probó varios novios y se puede decir que la pasó bien. Todos los días cuando caminaba rumbo su casa veía su sillón en el aparador. Era ya una costumbre y sentía que mientras lo viera las cosas iban bien.

Pero una tarde al pasar ya no lo vio. Dinky se asustó y entró al local corriendo.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

-¿Qué pasó con el sillón que estaba en el aparador?-

-¡Vaya! Tengo esa porquería dos años y de pronto vienen dos ponis preguntando por él. Lo vendí jovencita, ¿te interesaba comprarlo?-

-No señor... es que yo era la antigua propietaria de ese sillón

-Ya veo... ¡qué bueno que vienes! El poni que me lo compró me regateó mucho porque le faltaba un cojín, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Dinky apenada

-Oh...-

-Pero si quiere puedo llevárselo- dijo Dinky. Fue entonces cuando entendió que era absurdo aferrarse a ese sillón. Estaba destinado a salir de su vida y ella tenía que ponerle final a esa parte de su vida, aunque no le gustara.

-Me parece buena idea. Esta es la dirección- el vendedor le dio la tarjeta- Fue un buen cliente, me compró muchas de mis baratijas-

-Gracias y hasta luego-_-_

Esa tarde, Dinky fue al lugar indicado con el cojín. Pero al no encontrar bien el lugar, decidió preguntar a otros ponis que vivían por ahí.

-Disculpen- pregunto a unas yeguas que estaban por ahí- ¿Me podrían decir dónde queda esta dirección?-

- Camina dos cuadras y a tu izquierda. Ahí vive el nuevo- dijo una de ellas

-Se acaba de mudar. Yo creo que viene de Manehattan o algo así- dijo otra

-Oh...ya veo. Muchas gracias-

Dinky siguió la dirección que las chicas le habían indicado y encontró la casa. Estaba abierto.

-¿Hola?- dijo Dinky mientras entraba tímidamente

-Pase- dijo una voz masculina- -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Vengo de parte de la tienda de muebles viejos, le traigo el cojín que faltaba-

-¿En serio? En un momento la atiendo- la voz provenía del baño. La casa era un lugar pequeño y olía a pintura fresca, de un solo piso y sin mucha decoración. Por el momento solo había una mesa de metal y dos sillas de plástico, un librero, cajas por doquier y...el sillón. Dinky se sentó en él. Pasó su casco por los brazos del mismo.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó unos pasos.

-Es muy amable en traer el cojín, ¿le puedo ofrecer un...Dinky?- la misma voz amable se detuvo. Dinky se puso de pie y finalmente vio al sujeto. Tenía el cuerpo salpicado de pintura y una gorra. Dinky se quedó helada...era él. Se veía muy diferente, después de todo ya tenía 20 años como ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que preguntó.

-¿Eres tú Dinky?-

-Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste el sillón?-

-Es que...- y entonces le relató cómo había estado ahorrando para volver en cuanto llegara a la mayoría de edad. Tenía unos ahorros e iba a pedir empleo para subsistir. Con ese dinero compro esta pequeña propiedad y unos muebles viejos.

-Cuando vi el sillón no lo podía creer. Pensé que nunca te desharías de él-

-Fue mi madre- respondió la chica. Aún no comprendía que su amigo hubiera regresado. Por ello, lo abrazó. Al soltarlo notó pintura en su pelaje.

-¡Lo lamento mucho Dinky!- dijo su amigo sonrojado -Es que estoy pintando el lugar y...-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Dinky sonriendo levantando varias brochas con su magia

Así pasaron algunos días arreglando el lugar y Dinky se sintió muy contenta. Pero una noche, Dinky y Pip se quedaron solos. Estaban sentados en el sillón.

-Oye Dinky...-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Aún sigue ahí?-

-No lo sé...hace años que no lo veo-

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo-

Entre los dos levantaron el sillón y lo acostaron de lado. Se sentaron en el suelo y admiraron su obra de arte. Ella sintió como él le pasaba su pata por los hombros.

-Te digo Dinky, esa es una obra maestra. Insisto en que un día alguien va a pagar bien por él- dijo riéndose

-¿Por qué volviste?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Me dijiste que estabas pasando una vida agradable allá. Y ahora estás aquí, solo y viviendo en este lugar. ¿Por qué dejaste tu vida?-

El chico permaneció serio.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- contestó al final

-Qué cosa-

-Regresé porque tenía que terminar algo- dijo muy seriamente

-¿Qué?-

Y entonces él se acercó a ella y la besó. A diferencia de la primera vez, este beso fue mucho más profundo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, la que hizo un ruido raro fue Dinky.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que pensé durante el viaje. Y en cuanto llegué me hice la promesa de que te regresaría ese beso tarde o temprano-

-¿Fue por eso que me besaste?-

-No, hay algo más. Fue ese mismo día, cuando te perdí, que entendí lo que había dicho la princesa Luna. Finalmente me di cuenta que era a ti a quien amaba. Tú eres la poni con la que mejor me siento en todo el mundo. ¿Pero tú...por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué crees?- dijo la chica mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Y Esta vez fue mutuo.

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, los dos, totalmente rojos, dirigieron su mirada al mural.

-¿Sabes una cosa Pip? Ese mural no sólo evitó que me olvidara de mi padre-dijo Dinky

-¿Ah no?-

-No. Gracias a él nunca olvidé ese día, cuando encontré a mi primer amigo de verdad...y a mi gran amor-

Y así como fue testigo de su primer beso como novios, el sillón permaneció varios años como parte del mobiliario de Pip. Y así presenció otros momentos en su vida...

-o-

_-¿Sabes una cosa?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Contigo me siento muy a gusto-_

_-Yo también-_

_-Te acuerdas de cuando jugamos a los piratas-_

_-Claro...-_

_-¿Qué te parece una revancha?- ella levito una almohada y se la arrojó a él, quien a su vez tomó otra almohada y atacó a su novia. Después de tres vueltas alrededor de la casa cayeron en el sillón, él encima de ella. Se miraron intensamente por varios minutos y entonces Dinky finalmente sintió lo que es una caricia. Ella se dejó llevar por el momento y poco después..._

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Nunca lo he estado más en toda mi vida-_

_Y finalmente esa noche se entregaron en todos los aspectos..._

_-o-_

_-¡Qué bonita estuvo la película!- dijo Dinky mientras entraba de la pesuña de su novio. Había salido para festejar que Pip ya era reconocido como todo un cartógrafo, sus mapas eran los más exactos de toda Ecuestria.- Amor no encuentro mi bolsa de bits-_

_-¿Ya buscaste en el sillón?- le sugirió Pip_

_-No lo creo- Dinky metió la pesuña entre los cojines…y entonces encontró una caja negra muy pequeña. Sorprendida se sentó en el sillón y la abrió. Su contenido hizo que se pusiera a llorar. En eso sintió como alguien la abrazaba a su alrededor y una voz que le decía_

_-¿Quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?-_

-o-

Volviendo a la casa de Subastas:

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia con usted?- preguntó el joven

- Pues verás...desde ese día en que se besaron mis padres pasaron de la amistad al amor por medio de la soledad de esos años. Y ya nunca se separaron-

-¿Y el sillón?-

-Cuando se casaron, mis padres se mudaron a otro lugar ya que sus trabajos les permitieron hacer eso. Pero decidieron que ya no era necesario llevarse al sillón con ellos. Mejor dicho la que decidió eso fue mi madre. Estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva vida con su esposo y fue entonces cuando le dijo adiós a su pasado, ya que no necesitaba aferrarse a él nunca más. Fue la primera y única vez que mencionó esa palabra-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Vivieron juntos por muchos años...me tuvieron a mí y a mis hermanos. Hasta que mi padre se fue-

-¿Qué dice?-

-Falleció hace 5 años. No estaba triste ni temeroso por la muerte, ya que se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de lo que había hecho en su vida. Cuando llegó el momento, mi madre sólo le dijo "Hasta Luego Pip; nos vemos pronto"-

-¿Y su madre?-

-Ella lo alcanzó hace 2 meses- dijo la chica- pero antes de irse me contó la historia del sillón. Desde ese día lo he estado buscando... ¿le gustaría verlo?-

-Claro- respondió el

Los dos jóvenes fueron a recoger el mueble. Mientras tanto se presentaron y platicaron de algunas cosas. Finalmente encontraron el sillón en el fondo de la bodega.

-¡Que lo disfrute!- dijo uno de los encargados en tono de burla.

Luego, voltearon el sillón hasta que vieron el famoso -mural- ¿se preguntan que había ahí?

Bueno, pues no era más que un dibujo un poco desproporcionado de algunos ponis de distinta especia, pegasos, terrestres y unicornios. En el centro estaban dos pequeños potros una de color gris y el otro de color blanco con lunares cafés.

-Su padre tenía razón, es una obra maestra- exclamo el

-Y alguien pagó por ella- bromeo la unicornio

Un par de horas después, ambos se despidieron a la salida de la casa de subastas.

-Bueno, entonces esta es mi dirección- dijo ella entregándole una hoja con algo escrito en ella.

-Muy bien. Te veré el viernes- dijo el poni terrestre sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Parecía que ese horrible sillón iniciaría otra historia...

Fin…


End file.
